


Duplicity

by Bloogerstien



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, cerberus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloogerstien/pseuds/Bloogerstien
Summary: An AU where Kaidan joins Cerberus during ME2. Mostly angst, language, and fighting. With just enough fluff.





	1. Wake Up!

“Get the hell out of here!”

Damn, if any other words could sting more. They did not sting at first. They were justly intended, a means to evacuate his rather stubborn ass from the crumbling ship. A few hundred more incantations and he regretted that such words needed to be uttered. If he had moved faster and obeyed would she have survived? What could have a few seconds meant? Then, the words twisted into something she would have never meant. He was not wanted. He was responsible for this, all of this. Through the fuel of sleepless nights and the lull of alcohol, the words warped beyond recognition.

After long enough, her still lips began to whisper the phrase to him in passing. In the beginning, he couldn’t stand to look at the broken body, the memories assaulting him with a punch to the gut. A few hundred days passed, and he could stomach watching the nearly still body. The beeps and flashing of the medical screen were only guaranteed that her heart beat. Alarmingly, and too slowly, her hands began to twitch. Soft moans, audible to the rest of the room. Miranda still did not smile, but she relaxed just a little.

Wilson, of course, was exempt from this.

Kaidan placed spread his fingers out over the metal cot that acted as Mary’s resting place. Trying his best to ignore yet another argument that ensued between Wilson and Lawson. As usual, it was finalized with the man walking away and muttering something under his breath. Miranda’s icy stare returned to him.

“Are you prepared for when she wakes up?” Finally asking the question she had been flirting around for months.

“No, I’ve just done all this work so-,” but his words trailed away as her look deepened- right not the time, “Yes.”

Miranda pulled in her bottom lip, cheeks expanding just a fraction, “I don’t want you compromising the success of our mission.”

Kaidan only shot her a short look. What could he say? Did he risk more in revealing the extent of his feelings? Even blubbering that he wouldn’t be an issue would just cause more of an argument. Miranda was not the type wanting an explanation or an emotional conversation, just an acknowledgment of her concerns and that was enough. He got the impression Miranda fought the Illusive Man on letting him be assigned to this project. But he was the best resource on all things Shepard, and she took full advantage of his presence. Often grilling him for more information.

Miranda’s gaze wavered, focusing back on the vitals and reports on her screen.

HIs fingers tapped against the cool metal, would he compromise the mission? Before, it hadn’t- but then again his feelings and their relationship had been one-sided, and non-existent. He had no clout to call her out or to hold any reservations on her actions. The night before Ilos had changed many things. Is that why he hesitated to leave her side? Would he be able to allow Shepard on a suicide mission? To watch her fight impossible odds without a rank to stop him from telling her no?

“A-Alenko?”

Cold fingers grasped his wrists, the strength behind them non-existent as his jump released him from her grip. The familiar blue eyes blinked at him and shut in the second after, her consciousness fading.

“Well, that was unexpected. She’s reacting,” Miranda’s lips formed into half a smile, “Alenko, get Wilson I need him to run numbers.”

~~~

The world sharpened into view for the third time, feeling like years since the last time anything the blurry image of a strange woman and man graced her sight. The first time was foggy; just dark shapes and a soft and familiar voice. Everything was clear and sharp, but was the rumbling just her imagination?

Mary tried to focus on what she last remembered…

Spaced. She was spaced.

Was this her own fucked version of hell?

A voice repeated itself over the intercom, calling her from what could be a complete meltdown.

She could do this- pistol, locker, fight. Even getting from the bed wasn’t so painful, for being dead that was. Sure, her face hurt, but there could be worse injuries. The more she thought about it and moved stiff limbs, the freer they felt. Loose, unhinged. That stubborn joint in her index finger didn’t crack as her fingers slid over the smooth surface of the pistol. The conveniently fitted armor clicking in without the complaint of her left shoulder to mark the job as done. Her knees refusing to crackle as she slid behind the railing, taking out the security mechs with sloppy ease. It would take some time to get used to a body that she didn’t have to compensate for.

Her reflection frightened her. She remembered having far more freckles, and her eyes didn’t carry the same tired look. Mary looked too refreshed for her own liking, her skin soft and flawless except for the bright scaring. Whoever the idiot was that put her hair up was going to have it, swearing softly as she threw the band to the floor. Swearing again as her help dropped from the intercom. Leaving her to silently sweep through an unknown base, with no memory of how she got here.

Luckily, or not so luckily her name was called. Finding herself rushing to a man by the name of Jacob Taylor. The conversation was short, but told her all she needed to know- she was dead. And that she was not on an Alliance station. The diamond-like symbol on his clothing was familiar but slow to dawn on exactly what it was. The mechs firing at them was at the top of her priority, not who the man was working for. Even the revelation of two years was pushed back, and feed into her biotics. Ripping them quickly apart.

She vibrated inside, a shaking hand gracing over the back of her neck. Feeling the lack of veins and lines that connected her to home, to Mindior. His words started to phase away; even her answers were alien a reaction to her inner churning. Her team, Kaidan, Tali, Liara, Joker. Where were they? Did they survive? His positive answer on their fates kept together a string of sanity.

If her friends lived, she could push on.

In the next moment, they were moving again. Heading toward Wilson, one of the other men that had brought her back to life. A man that was a little seedy, but she threw it off as nerves. Then, the next galaxy shattering news hit her hard.

Cerberus.

Jacob stalled, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Offering what little condolence he could bear on the situation. If she had trusted him more it would be comforting. But the effort was in a little way endearing. The situation wouldn’t change by her making a hasty reaction now. They had to continue to work together to escape the facility before she could start throwing around personal grudges.

Usually keeping it cool was not her forte, but she was dead silent. Eyes filling with moisture, but nothing else escaped. A cold silence filled over the team as they worked to escape the facility. More silence as she witnessed Miranda take down Wilson without an explanation.

~~~

Kaidan paced at the shuttle: triple, quadruple checking over every last inch of the shuttle for their departure. Things had gone south so quickly he was just now starting to feel caught up to his body. He had been quizzing Miranda on more of Shepard’s personality over a quick lunch before the YMIR mech stormed into the mess hall. Miranda was quite capable, and together they had managed to disable the mech.

The woman was silent, all but in her attempts at guiding Shepard through a small part of the base before their line to her was cut.

He didn’t think much then about what meeting a breathing Shepard face to face would be like. Now that he heard her voice talking and speaking in a coherent manner he found himself frozen. Mary would be angry, he could hear it in the inflection of her words. Mary would also be relieved; she had likely already asked about her companions aboard the Normandy. But what one would she act on?

Kaidan allowed Miranda to finish speaking with her before daring to even crane his neck in her direction. Catching the blonde haired woman in mid-sentence; her blue-eyed stare turned harsh. She stood immobile but the fists clenching at her sides.

Lawson looked between the two, and Jacob debated getting between whatever was going to happen. Neither moved, waiting to see how this interaction would play out. Jacob hadn’t dared to bring up Alenko, in fear he had died during the attack and to save her from completely breaking down on him. His caution had been rewarded.

“Shepard,” Kaidan finally croaked, the first to be flooded with emotions he couldn’t contain.

She stood before him. Alive, walking, breathing…even her cold look was welcoming him back into an old sort of comfort. His steps dragging him unbidden to her side. Two years and twelve days of pain seemed worth it all for this moment.

Until the physical pain radiated from his lip, the Commander’s full strength punch landing a little skewed from what was certainly meant to be his jaw.

“You bastard!” Her voice climbing to a shrill falsetto. Body bathed in glowing blue light.

Kaidan responded by pulling up his own shield around his body but more wisely retreating from such a close distance. But it wasn’t quickly enough as every loose piece of junk hurled for him. He was lucky her aim was sloppy, all projectiles missing him by a wide margin.

“You’re, you’re with them now!” The crates and boxes in the bay shuffled, lifting slowly into the air, “After everything, after you know what they have done! Not even just to me!”

The crates rattled and groaned against the pull of her biotics, and Kaidan’s push to keep them from flying in his direction.

“Shepard, I can-”

“That’s Commander to you, Lieutenant!” She screeched, managing to hurl a small crate he had not managed to track.

It froze midair and dropped as Miranda surrounded Shepard in a tight bubble, Jacob running to put himself between the two. Kaidan disengaged, but still suffered an icy look from both of the females.

“Commander, that is enough! You can both discuss this after you have spoken to the Illusive man.” Miranda pulled in a deep breath, appearing little phased for what this brawl could have been, “Now, can I let you out of this field without another incident?”

Mary’s lips pursed, then released, “Yes, mom.”

Mary must have suffered another scathing look, as her eyes looked at the ground submitting.

This was going to be an awkward shuttle ride to the next facility.


	2. A New Home

Mary sat silently in the rattling shuttle. For the second time in a short few days. Eyes transfixed on the floor despondently; she had just spoken to the Illusive man for the first time. The Commander was not taking it well. Her jaw clenched then softened only to clamp back down harder. She had managed to barely look at him, only huffing when Jacob announced that he could not come on this trip to Freedom's Progress. If she had the choice, he would be grounded in an instant. 

Miranda watched the two carefully but didn't say a word. Reading well enough that Mary was not in the mood for chatter- she also had nothing worth saying to Kaidan, so the cab was silent.

"We should be there shortly, Shepard. The Illusive Man put us under your command, do you have any orders?" Miranda finally spoke to break the silence.

Mary looked up, "Look for any survivors, then we investigate."

"Understood, Commander. With luck, we'll find something that was missed at the other colonies." 

Kaidan nodded when Mary's look swept over him earning him a crinkle of her nose. She was a little too eager to hop out of the shuttle, and start heading through the settlement. The first set of buildings were eerily quiet, with all the plates and beds left like everyone had just gotten up and abandoned them without another thought. After the first set of blast doors, that changed. The security mechs in the settlement programmed to kill anything on sight. The FENRIS and LOKI mechs proved to be little of a threat, even with Shepard's aim being just a little of kilter.

Shepard ended the wave in a snarl, Miranda looked at her curiously. 

Before Shepard made some snarky retort under cover of the next building, they found themselves in a standoff with the most unlikely of aliens. Quarians.

"Stop right there!" A male sounding Quarian issued, guns aimed in return at the trio. 

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" fought the Quarian with the most sense of the group, and a voice he knew well. 

Tali's voice lightened as she caught a better look at the visitors, not expecting to see two familiar faces, "Wait...Shepard? Kaidan?"

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" argued Prazza, refusing to take down his rifle moving to push passed Tali.

"Put those weapons down!" Tali commanded.

They complied.

"Shepard? Is that...you're alive?" 

Mary fidgeted with her arm brace, offering a gentle smile to Tali. It looked like she wanted to go in for a hug, but stopped just short of doing so. Kaidan wished she had; Tali was the first friendly face not in Cerberus she had yet to encounter. 

"Kaidan, I never thought I'd see you again, after..." But Tali cut off the sentence as Shepard's face molded into confusion. 

Mary decided to spare the details, "Cerberus rebuilt me, Tali. In return, they asked me to investigate these attacks on human colonies."

Miranda interjected herself into the conversation at Prazza started to get rowdy again. Kaidan let his mind wander to how he could explain himself to Shepard once the questions came. She wasn't unprofessional enough to ask during a mission, but it would surely come later. It gave him time to prepare for her questioning. He half listened to the conversation, picking up on the essentials. Find Veetor, and see what happened. Easy.

It was time to move again, and Kaidan felt more comfortable that way.

Tali reached out to him, tugging on his arm gently- the bright shine of her eyes scoured his face, "Kaidan, did you know? Why did you keep this from us?"

He frowned, "It's complicated."

Tali huffed, "I never thought you would join Cerberus. But I'm glad you can keep her safe. If that is you in there."

Kaidan's lips smiled solemnly, "I won't lose her again," a few words to set Tali at ease. He swept his head toward the two women leaving him behind in a farewell. 

~~~

Freedom's Progress had given Mary proof that her help was needed in resolving the Collector issue. Kaidan at first thought the connection to the Reapers was a stretch at best- but he had believed other things on testimony alone. Believing that the Collectors had something to do with the Reapers made sense in a way, why else would they be collecting humans in the tens of thousands? If it wasn't Reapers, the Collectors still needed to be stopped. Who was better to send in than Commander Shepard, two parts brave, and one part insane.

His hands tightened around the cool metal poles that divided the windows, staring out with little interest in the stars in the distance. Usually, it was a place of solace, but he had found little of that in the two past years. He never felt that he fully would accept his decision to join Cerberus. Sure it had resulted in Mary being brought back, but at what point were his moral compromised? His Father had refused to speak with him at all, while his Mother's emails grew shorter and less frequent. The few friends he made within the organization felt hollow, like cover so he could fit in with the rest of the pack.

"So, uh, I heard you got punched by the Commander," the familiar voices that kept popping up was starting to become eerie, "do you think she'll snap me in half?"

Kaidan's eyes regarded the man slowly, the slow burn starting in the mess of tension that made up his shoulders, "She'll probably tear one of the arms from your socket and beat you with it."

Joker lit up, waving his hands out before him, "Wow, I didn't see that one coming from you, Alenko. You don't even sound like you are joking, and it is scary."

He chuckled softly, looking back out the window.

"It's been a while, huh?" Joker added after just a second of prolonged silence.

"Two years?" Kaidan added slowly.

Joker sighed heavily, leaning on the railing. The silence waned on longer, both men fighting to see who could quiet longer. There was much between them that neither wished to say. Aboard the Normandy, they had got along but had never bonded. Now with the events over Alchera between them, it was hard to find the words.

"Joker is there-"

"I get it you're-"

Both spoke at the same moment, Kaidan's slow speak controlling the annoyed connotation behind his words. Joker more exasperated than anything else. Kaidan conceded to let him speak first with a gesture of his hand.

"About Alchera, I'm sorry- I was," Joker paused for breath and words.

"Disobeying a direct order from your superior officer?" Kaidan fished out the words for him, finding the anger dissipating as they were spoken. It wasn't truly Joker's fault; it was the ship who attacked them. 

"Look, don't you think I have relived that enough myself?" Joker responded harshly, "It sucks being the reason why your Commander died. I got canned, and every time one of you looks at me I know they think that I am the one who took Shepard from them. I think about it every single day."

Kaidan found a smile betraying him; it wasn't that Joker's words had any amusing merit- but that for once he spoke without a jovial attitude. His words were real and raw. Painful. 

"It wasn't your fault," Kaidan voiced his earlier thoughts, "it was hard for all of us. We all have regrets about that day."

"Well, I hope the Commander is as forgiving as you are," Joker forced a chuckle, "I haven't broken a bone in a while, damn Cerberus for turning me soft."

Kaidan offered a gentle chuckle, "maybe I'd lay off the jokes until you find cover."

"Right," Joker pushed from the ledge, "wish me luck! Off to go and make the Commander's day!"

He watched the man hobble away with a shake of his head, returning to his view. It wouldn't take long for both of them to return; he wondered how much Joker had begged the Illusive Man to let him make a dramatic entrance at the end of the briefing. Or how Mary would take such a reunion. Likely with much less fuss than she had created with him. For all of her huff, Mary could be surprisingly gentle. 

Joker with Mary following behind had returned in one piece, and the two seemed to be getting along. She managed to smile at him, directing her attention to the dark hanger. Joker turned briefly to motion him over.

"Alenko, you'll want to see this too."

Kaidan approached cautiously, watching Mary's brow furrow at his proximity. Her patience would last as Joker's bubbling enthusiasm infected them both. The lights flickered on slowly, revealing piece by piece the surprise Joker had for them.

"It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

Her smile broke through the face worn for Kaidan, "I guess we'll have to giver her a name," her voice catching to control the jubilation beneath the surface, "and I suppose a different coat of paint is out of the question?

Joker snorted, "Way to ruin the moment, Commander."

Mary shrugged. Only speaking what they all thought.

"When can we board her?"

Joker gave a sly smile, "Let me lead the way."

~~~

Mary approached the vessel with awe, stopping her tracks just a step away from being on board. Neither of the men at her side dared enter the ship before her. So they waited patiently as the Commander thought silently, eyes welling up quite privately as she contemplated her first steps aboard her new home. 

New, with just enough of the old to feel comfortable.

Would the old ship forgive her? 

With a firm swallow, she took the last step forward, pressing her lips to her palm as she did so. Running the palm of her same hand across the lip of the door as she crossed over the threshold.

"I've missed you, Normandy."


	3. Crates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I really wasn't expecting it!

Kaidan's sentence to the sideline was, unfortunately, short. Recruiting the Salarian had gone smoothly enough, until, well when it didn't. Reactivating vents was enough of a chore with Vorcha and Krogan swarming her team without end. Or so it seemed without end. Each hallway was another long battle, marked with little improvement on her end.

Damn this new body!

The trick to quickly eliminating the regenerating species was taking them down with a headshot. Clean and straightforward. But not so simple when her brain overcompensated for weaknesses without them being there. Her 'cloudy' eye was easy to aim with because she knew how far off she had to aim to hit her target. So she was doing it without thinking, and missing an embarrassing amount of shots. Each time she moved from cover, it required kicking away the empty heat shells to cover her misfiring.

Even sliding from cover to cover proved to be annoying, finding herself gnashing her left knee into the ground from her impulse to avoid the once stinging right knee. The callous no longer there to pad the fall. Miranda and Jacob refrained from commenting on it. Though Miranda's sideways looks told her all she needed to know: she was fucking up.

They shouldn't have forced her sorry ass to Omega without some training first.

Only one vent activated, and Shepard was nearly out of heat clips.

Jacob pulled enemies harder, and Miranda pushed herself much in the same manner. Counting the heat sinks left between them. Shepard saw the look of dismay presented in a frown as they barreled for the last ventilation shaft. Shepard, surprising no one, was the first one out of ammo. Forced into using her biotics to pull targets from cover. It worked well at first, but constant biotic use strained even the famed Shepard. Miranda and Jacob already tired from taking up Shepard's slack were forced to work harder under considerable duress.

Taylor was the first to do down just feet from the doors. His hand pressed against his chest, gasping for breath. Miranda responded with a wide blast of energy, giving Shepard just enough time to restart the vents. Finally distributing the cure into the plague infected corridors of Omega, and allowing Mordin the Salarian to join their team.

That was if they decided to stay with her after another embarrassing fight.

Miranda's strength lasted until they made it back to the clinic, and even then the Scientist recommended a couple days of rest for the wounded parties.

Days that Mary could not wait, the Merc squads were planning on moving in on Archangel the next day.

Mordin would face a trial by fire in more than one way.

~~~

"Alenko, shuttle bay now!" Mary barked at the over the intercom.

Each crew member with him at the table hid a smirk. Waiting until he left to whisper amongst themselves.

Mary watched the camera feed impatiently until he arrived in the cargo bay. His arms were open, attempting to fend off an argument before it started. But Mary had already made a point to look otherwise distracted as he came down, driving all of her focus into the hand she massaged.

"You needed me, She- Commander?" He softly asked, drawing her attention from her hand.

"Yeah," Mary sighed, "I'm still not used to my body, and I need your help. Let's call it a test round before the mission tomorrow."

Kaidan hesitated.

"If you would prefer me to get someone els-"

"No, Commander. I was surprised, that was all."

Mary huffed, balling her hands into first and taking a defensive position. Alenko copied her but looked on in worry. The corner of his lip pulled into a tight frown.

"That rain clouds hanging over your head, Alenko."

"Ma'am," his word faltered, "you should be getting rest."

Mary whirled, planting her foot square in his chest. Knocking him back a few steps, but he retained composure. Stretching out his shoulders to physically and mentally prepare himself for this fight.

"Come on, Alenko," Mary beamed, a reflection of the person he once knew, "don't make me find Wrex."

Kaidan smirked, circling the legend before him. Blue eyes never quite leaving his form. Mary ever impatient was the first to strike with a quick jab that was swatted away, as she overextended the arm putting far too much force into the throw. Sending her into a spiral to attempt a quick regain at her balance, her side found a crate to rebound against to send her back into the imaginary circle. Mary didn't seem pleased with him.

"Don't hesitate," Mary hissed.

They circled each other this time, Kaidan took the bait. Trying to reach in with a few short jabs- to test her reflexes. For each misplaced block the next one was better, and their speed increased. Flowing around one another like the last two years had been nothing but a moment away. Her swipes became more fluid and more confident as she fought for the upper hand. Leading the dance, rather than being swept away by it. The faint trace of a smile crawling across her face.

Mary hooked her foot beneath his as he pivoted, bringing him to the floor. Mary didn't take much longer as he brought her down in return, moving to pin the Commander before he got smashed in the face by a wayward elbow. She struggled, twisting her hips to flip herself atop him, pouncing at his wrists before they could strike back. Breathing heavily atop him, as he went still.

She relaxed, loosening the grip on his wrist. A smirk winding quickly across her face.

"Pinned ya." It was some quote. From what he could hardly remember. But she used it every damn time.

Kaidan had two years of working muscle behind him, in comparison to her two years of dead- this wasn't going to last long.

She made the mistake of not putting weight on his stomach, rather deciding to settle over his thighs instead. His arms snapped to his side, breaking from her loose grip, hands maneuvering to cup the sides of her waist, vaulting her head with a smack on the metal flooring. His ass planting over her lower stomach and upper thighs. Her hand having just previously failed to grip onto him to stop her head colliding with the ground balled tightly into his shirt just below his collarbones, seconds late in raising herself from the floor. The friendly shove that followed found herself pressed into him. Arms tightly wound into the small of her back.

Mary shook beneath him, not managing to dislodge the man. Her plaintive whine came short of convincing him off of her. Away from his warm breath, and tempting lips just a hair width away. Unsure if that was what she wanted at the moment either. The comfortable weight pressed into her core, her heart fluttering just as it had before at the slightest touch she was permitted. Could this be easy? Did she need to be angry with him? Kaidan wasn't the enemy. Just with.

But wasn't 'with' just as bad? In her absence, he had dared to join the bastards responsible for such evil things. Such personally evil things, to add icing to the cake. What had changed in Kaidan to make him forsake the goodness she saw in the depth of his soul? It begged the question of what changed. Would she even like the new Kaidan? Or was he the bait that the Illusive Man dangled over her? Using the face of her lover to take what he wanted.

Mary wasn't a tool.

Kaidan retreated quickly after Mary's head smashed into his cheek. Requiring a free hand to tend to his wounded face and pride. His brow furrowed, "What the hell was that for?"

Mary pushed herself away until she felt a crate against her back, ripping it hard from out behind her after she regained her footing, "How dare you!"

"I wasn't going to kiss you," he admitted with an awkward chuckle.

Shepard growled, the blue aura around her doubled in intensity throwing the crate with a twist that left her staggering. He barely managed to send the crate careening off to the right, the force of it sending another three crates clattering to the ground. It wasn't long before another came hurtling at him again, with another angry cry.

"Why Cerberus? Why fucking them!" Mary screeched.

He sent that one away in the same manner. Another crate sailed for him, almost without enough time to swat it away. A third rapidly approaching and requiring him to physically dodge the incoming metal death box.

"Shepard, I-"

There was not enough time. But there was a smarter way to wait out the tantrum, spurred by his asinine laughter.

"Shepard! Shepard?" Each inflection of her surname was another box smashing against the blue bubble he had conjured. "You think you deserve to call me that now? You're a traitor!"

The warbling of another voice distorted behind the next crate that smashed into the barrier.

"What could they have offered you?" Picking up three containers to pummel uselessly into the barrier.

"Mary," trying an old trick to calm her. It wasn't a surprise as it did nothing to assuage her anger, raining down another round of improvised projectiles against his bubble.

"You had a choice," it was reminiscent of a sob," you chose them."

Four boxes teetered in the air, wavering and crashing with less gusto than the ones before, and another four again.

"I shouldn't be angry," the voice returned to a sharp hiss, "you should be angry with me! We're betraying everything we stood for, by being with these terrorists!"

The third wave cascaded over the barrier, and a drop of blood slipped over her lips. Finally revealing the strain that such heavy lifting had on her. After a day of hard fighting, any less of a person would have collapsed after the first five boxes. Shepard only wavered, losing the blue fire surrounding her. A step forward and she began to collapse, falling into safe arms.

Chakwas and Mordin's voice came into sudden clarity, standing over him with concerned glances.


	4. Offering

Garrus's mandibles gently clicked beside him, the rush of air becoming grating as they waited for the boarding party to be free of the Purgatory. In usual Shepard style, the whole thing has gone down in flames- and almost in record time.

The crew left behind on the deck was hardly surprised when EDI had announced the shift of events. A brave Warden was biting off more than he could chew in his attempt to take Shepard as a prisoner. A rookie mistake for anyone thinking that the old legend was just a legend.

It wouldn't stop Kaidan from worrying, 

Garrus, the newly awoken Krogan, Jacob, and Kaidan had charged into the dock before the Normandy had a chance of being disconnected from the starship. EDI waged her war with her host of programming suites, and the ground team had their mission- reconnecting the Normandy. So by the time that the rest had returned from getting Jack, they could be off this ship. If the mission went according to the rules set by most others, it would be going down in flames. 

The four had quickly taken over control of the ship despite Jack's efforts to tear the vessel apart. Grunt paced in the corner of the room, stopping to kick at the pile of bodies again just to make sure they stayed dead. Jacob typed furiously on his Omni-Tool likely relaying a message to the Illusive Man about the progress of this mission, and they betrayal by the Blue-Sun Mercs. 

That left Garrus and Kaidan to look over the video feeds, helping in what little ways they could. It was nearly useless as Jack ripped through walls with nothing but her biotics, even if they did try to direct her toward Shepard or the Normandy. 

Garrus's mandibles clacked again, before he drew in a sharper breath, "I was expecting you to be the last person to ever work for Cerberus."

Kaidan's eyebrow raised. "Life has a funny way of changing things."

The Turian huffed, not getting the response or answer he wanted, "After I heard you had been kicked from the Alliance I would have thou-"

"Batman wasn't a Turian, either," he replied bitterly.

Garrus cocked his head, "Batman?"

"Old Earth superhero defended Gotham City from criminals because no one else could or would," Kaidan relaxed, "outside of the law, of course. All you need is a sidekick in revealing spandex."

"I'm sure it would be funnier if I got the reference," Garrus still chuckled, "All I can imagine is Wrex in spandex."

They both shivered. 

Kaidan's eyes returned to the screen, watching Mary bend down to gather up heat clips. His gaze rested on the curve of her ass, traveling up her back to rest on her smirking lips her eyes lighting as she made the Salarian laugh. Miranda shook her head, pretending as ever not to be amused by Shepard's antics. Mary ran a hand through her short hair, before looking straight into the camera. But her hold only lasted a second as they moved for the next room. 

"So, uh, things back to normal for you two?" The Turian prodded.

"Are you interested in Shepard?" 

Garrus paused, eyes widened as far as they could manage, "She's a nice female, sturdy waist, but one I think is rather involved with someone else. I've never considered a.."

Garrus coughed, then ended his sentence as Kaidan grinned. It was hard to tell when a human was joking. This was one of those times. 

"I was just asking because-" Garrus rubbed the back of his neck, "things are tense." 

"It turns out Mary doesn't like working for the organization that killed her entire unit," his words returning to dry.

Kaidan wasn't really aggravated by the Turian, Garrus meant the best. Thre three of them has been unstoppable in the days against Saren. Their individual strengths complemented each other in the best ways; Mary was the talker as they both tended to be a little more awkward. While they could deal with any of the technology Shepard did not have the patience for. It went further than that, as they could work together seamlessly without the use of words. Kaidan and Mary would draw the line of fire while Garrus relocated to get a better view of the field. Mary would charge across the field to sandwich in the enemies without the need to declare her intentions over their headsets.

It had been much simpler then. It was an impossible task to prove any enemy that the council would not believe in, but it seemed possible then. Brighter. Kaidan hadn't remembered feeling more alive than he had in those short months. He missed it. He missed the old crew. The Alliance. He missed Mary. 

"I'm just worried about old friends is all, I heard Mary passed out the night before you guys got to me," Garrus murmured softly, turning his back to the human. Pretending to find interest in the panels behind them.

"You know Mary, she pushed herself too hard," Kaidan shuffled, "I haven't been exactly open about what happened after she, she died. We haven't talked either."

"It might make her feel better, or it might make her kick your ass harder," Garrus's claw gently touched Kaidan's arm, "either way, tell her before she has to read about it on the extranet."

"And you better get back on the Normandy before she finds out you were out of the med bay," Kaidan teased in the attempt to get away from the uncomfortable conversation. 

"At least I won't be the only one scrubbing toilets with my toothbrush."

Kaidan snorted, "Then we better get going."

~~~

"Uhhh, Alenko?" Joker's voice cut through the intercom. 

"Yes, Joker?" 

"Commander wants you up in her quarters, asap-"

The click at the end of his message demonstrated how little Joker wanted to be involved in this feud. Perhaps it didn't mean anything that EDI had not delivered the message either, but Kaidan got the feeling the AI was angry at him for his part in attempting to destroy the cargo bay. EDI had kept them apart when possible, claiming a 'malfunction' whenever one of them was near the exit of the elevator. He pretended not to notice.

Leaving behind the screen he had been working on; he made the awkward journey through the command deck. Chambers looked at him with pity, her words fighting behind a clenched jaw. Kaidan couldn't fight the dark frown that formed on his face as the pitying green eyes watched him enter the shaft. Kaidan was glad when the doors finally closed and left him a moment of privacy. He felt a confusing mixture of anger and calm. Both welling up in him at the same degree, he hoped things could be settled between them- and at the same time he prepared for Mary to throw another tantrum. 

The elevator clicked as it arrived at the Commander's private quarters, the door left wide open for him to walk through. Mary wasn't standing in the first section either. Instead, her private terminals were open. A picture of a man with black hair and very familiar eyebrows stared at him with a big tagline. On her personal PDA, another image and another line typed in bolded capital letters. And a third and fourth device from elsewhere stacked on the desk, all with different stories and words he knew too well.

Mary's throat cleared to announce her presence. Her shoulder leaning into the beam that worked as a divider between the two rooms. One had held two glasses, and another a bottle of whiskey. Some things never changed.

"Do you want to explain this before a drink, or after?" her words practiced and monotone.

"How about over drinks?"

The Commander nodded, pivoting tightly on her heel. A few long steps transported her to the corner couch. The glasses set down and poured, finally setting the bottle between them. Kaidan took the seat at the opposite corner of the table, watching Mary take the first sip of the bitter liquid before he took his own drink.

"I'll, um," Kaidan cleared his throat, unsure of how to start this conversation. Her eyes narrowed, but her judgment was left unreadable, "I was hoping to talk to you once things had cooled down."

Mary's eyes closed tightly, "You didn't think I would use the extranet?"

"It's not like you, M-ma'am."The Commander huffed, pale blue eyes rolling. The corner of her lip fluttered, unable to completely suppress her amusement. "Wh-what made you look?"

Mary's face turned to a complete frown, "They both looked at you like they were seeing a dead person."

Kaidan didn't need to answer. Both meant Tali and Garrus. They likely knew the situation but didn't dare to speak about it. Fearing what awkwardness they would rehash by bringing it up in front of two previously thought long gone friends. 

Mary sat quietly, a hand pressed into the cushion, while the over slung over the back of the headboard. Her eyes didn't leave him, watching each inflection on his face. Her pupils narrowed on any part of him that moved, readying herself to strike. The woman looked relaxed but was far from it. Waiting for his words to come was surely testing her burning patience. But it was Mary's way to only prod when it came to tendered revelations- even if it caused her ire to stir.

Kaidan was allowed another sip before Shepard broke the moment of silence.

"Red sand, really Alenko?" those words outside of this room would be sharp and hurled at him, but in this safe place, they were gentle, concerned.

Kaidan snorted, drawing a perplexed look from Mary, "I'm surprised that upset you the most."

"What else should bother me?" 

"That, that's the Shepard I knew," he knew his laughter would infuriate her.

"What's so damn funny, Alenko?"

"You didn't read the entire article."

The whole bottom half of her face lit into a smile, eyes rolling. Guilty. Before she could replace it with a frown, Kaidan had caught it. 

"I would start explaining," Mary threatened weakly.

It was about time he had. It would be easier to have this hurdle cleared. Perhaps things would get back to normal, or he would be kicked from the ship. Both had benefits and drawbacks that he had already started to process. She was alive. That was enough. She was still Mary. That was more than enough.

"We were all grounded after Alchera. The aliens sent home, and the rest of Alliance personnel stationed back on Earth. The investigation took months, and none of us who lived were able to leave- except for the Memorial for all those lost on the Normandy. Joker got fired. And I was stationed back in Vancouver and given the job of training a few potential biotics back at home," Kaidan paused to look back up at Mary. His hands fidgetted with one another in his lap.

He continued after giving her ample time to interrupt, "I was a mess. It took me, well, longer than I would admit to adjust. I wasn't ready to stop fighting or to stop going after the Reapers. Shepard, I-I couldn't sleep, and the migraines got worse, so I drank until I passed out most nights. I had seen things, and nobody believed me. They separated all of us that were left to shut us up."

Mary nodded. Before the Collector attack, she was already fighting to keep the team together.

"Eventually, after you don't show up, or show up late enough times they start asking you questions... then they take discharge you."

Mary's pupils narrowed, but she refrained from belittling him. Lips pursing before easing into another frown. 

"After you get discharged, you find other ways to keep your ass off of the street."

His dry approach was not sitting well, as her eyebrows pinched together. But her eyes held pity, and her lip quivered gently. It was a lot for her to process.

"Shepard?" He asked, after taking notice of her next sip that emptied her glass.

"It's, it's a lot to take in," Mary sighed heavily, "we lost a lot of men fighting Saren. Good men. I must have been hard to cope-"

"I hadn't lost anyone I loved," he inserted softly.

The couch was lucky Mary had already finished her drink, the glass toppling to the cushion as she abandoned the piece of furniture entirely. He had pushed the thin film of Mary's patience that remained, and she quickly unraveled. Emotions weren't her strong suit and being hit so squarely with it was cruel of him. He regretted that those feelings were held so tightly in his throat. They begged to come out and clawed to escape the prison in they were bound. It was sweet to have them finally voice, like some secret he didn't want to contain. Bitter because of the turmoil he knew it would make Mary face. 

Her fingers ground into the base of her skull, trying to destroy the ghost itch. 

"Kaidan, I-," her sigh bordered on a growl, a scream, "I think I've heard enough for today."

He set down the drink, moving quickly before the events in the cargo bay repeated.

"Wait," Mary's hand gripped his wrist, "Why Cerberus?"

"They offered you."


	5. Horizon: Part One

Horizon- the site of a Collector attack the Illusive Man just happened to have a jump on. Mary didn't buy it, and despite Miranda's claims to the contrary, she did not believe a word they said. Shepard's energy focused on gripping her opposite fist as hard as she could. It did two things for her at once. Releasing the pent-up steam, and an old trick distracting her from nausea that accompanied the shuttle rides. Cerberus knew too much, but she was ultimately glad that they knew to supply her with a dose of medication before having her embark on a shuttle ride. It made for less of a mess to clean up later. 

Miranda and Jacob were more than comfortable with sitting silently in the cabin beside her. The rest of the team was sent to rally at another location in the event of Mordin's solution did not work against the seeker swarms. Not that she saw the use in another ground team if they were down, but if it made everyone else feel better then it had to be done. Besides, she had faith that Mordin had done his job well. She had done crazier things with less faith. In fact, she had built her career on it. 

Hopefully, this would be another funny story she could laugh about later. 

As the universe's way of forewarning her that things would not go as planned today, the comms crackled and faded into utter silence. Miranda tested the link, followed by Jacob just to confirm what Shepard knew. They would be going in blind. The shuttle was soon behind them as they headed toward the first clump of buildings in the settlement. 

It was silent- well silent of the sounds that meant trouble. In the distance, the sounds of civilian life fluttered with the breeze. Nothing near them, but nothing that quite indicated they were currently being abducted by a Collector force either. Perhaps the Illusive Man wasn't free from making mistakes either. It was better than finding that the settlement was already gone. 

"Miranda, are we in the right place?"

The biotic ignored the jab, brushing a hand through her hair, "He's not usually wrong."

"Do we return to the Normandy, or wait?"

Jacob interrupted first, "I don't know Shepard, I don't like that our comms are out."

"You're right, we should just poke around and make sure things are alright here." What was the harm? A quick look around, misdirecting questions with a bullshit excuse and they would be out of here. Mary was already starting to think of the excessively snarky things she could say to the Illusive Man about this failure. 

Mary headed for the first gate that looked like it could lead toward the compound, busying herself by holstering her weapons before coming within sight of the civilian. That would be...

Awkward.

Awkward as having a gun pulled on you the moment she rounded the corner, the cold barrel embarrassingly already at her temple. Jacob and Miranda reacted quicker, pointing their weapons at the men in the blue suits.

"Stop where you are, Cerberus!" Shouted the brave man who already had subdued Mary.

The three others nodded, following the lead of the man in charge. 

"Let's not get into any stupid-" Nope, she had to get interrupted.

"I'll tell your traitor ass when to speak, Shepard," the man growled, the gun wavered at her temple. So at least introductions on her part were no longer needed. 

"You're in the Terminus Systems, you have no jurisdiction here!" challenged Miranda. Who strengthened Jacob's waivered resolved to point and shoot. 

The man slid back the barrel with a sharp pop making his intent clear. For what the intention was worth, the man had no qualm with executing an Alliance hero. "My orders were to neutralize any threat, I will pull this trigger."

"I dare you, test my reflexes," Miranda hissed, not ready to let her prize be taken.

"Taylor, put that thing down! Miranda- just stop, if we get into a fight here we'll make our own problem. Do we need to give the Alliance a more personal reason to claim revenge on Cerberus?" Mary's reasoning worked on Miranda, as the biotic put down the gun.

"We'll need your weapons, too."

Jacob and Miranda responded instantly by drawing their weapons again, but this was Purgatory. The man pressed the muzzle into Mary's flesh. 

"If I have to tell you two to disarm again, you will have to deal with me personally!" Mary threatened as she whirled around, stating her intent even with a gun pressed to her head. 

The man's patience was thoroughly tested and grabbed this opportunity to shove Mary into the building, cuffing her with quite an impressive speed. Miranda and Jacob did not need such ushering as Mary's much more threatening look bid them into compliance. The black haired woman seethed but kept any complaints to herself for the short walk into a makeshift barracks.

The count of soldiers rose to just over thirty in their short journey to a supply closet that would improvise as a holding cell. Miranda's gaze burned hotter into the back of her skull, wordless berating Shepard for letting them be captured so easily. She saw at least ten ways to easily get out of the situation, she knew Shepard could have at least found five. The Illusive Man would not be happy with this progress, especially if they ended up remaining Alliance prisoners. 

The man in charge shouted orders before finally turning to the three, "Anderson was right. Cerberus is involved with these abductions."

"Anderson is here?" Mary asked, hopeful.

The man squinted at her, unsure if he should answer, "Our superior will be with you shortly. Stay quiet, and you stay alive." 

The door slammed shut, the darkness overtaking instantly.

"Well, shit," Mary breathed heavily.

"Shepard, I don't approve of you endanger-"

"Lawson," she made sure to pause between her words, taking in a deep breath, "have you ever been unwilling to do something, even if it means jeopardizing the mission?"

"I-" her words cut short.

No more words needed to be said. Shepard couldn't find any reason to ever attack another Alliance soldier. Was the jerk overstepping his bounds? Being cocky? Messing with the wrong person? Yes. She might be wearing the Cerberus uniform, but she was still an Alliance soldier first. It was too easy to fall in and be complacent with Cerberus, to go with the flow and eliminate the Collectors with their help. Then eventually the Reapers. They were doing what was right at the heart of the issue, but the methods were messy and cost lives. It wasn't her own deeds or her own conscience that would suffer- but her humanity would. It was much the same reason she could just not return to what was with Alenko; as much as she wanted to. She couldn't deny she still felt something for the man. But Cerberus tainted it and left a bad taste whenever she even considered returning to that place.

She thought she knew him.

She was wrong.

Figures.

Shepard soon found herself napping to pass the time in the dark closet, waiting for anyone to decide to speak with them. How did they know they were here? Especially that she was with Cerberus. Mary had specifically avoided returning to the Citadel and Anderson even after an email expressing his wish to see her again. Thoughts that would rather not be dealt with faded with sleep, until a somewhat rude awakening of bright light shook her from sleep.

"Hell, Corporal, you didn't have to keep them in the closet," came the baritone of a familiar voice, a large brown had helping Shepard to her feet, "Get these two out of here, I'll take Shepard to my command station to speak with her privately."

With barely enough time given to look at Miranda with a sharp glance Mary found herself trotting after Anderson, struggling with the sluggish muscles that were still asleep and cramped from the small quarters. At least the jaunt proved to be short, just across the yard and up a flight of stairs.

Whatever took Anderson so long to get to her was a question for another time.

It took the man a while to turn from his station to look at her. His look was pensive and unsure. Mary was unsure, a half smile smearing across her face in the lack of a better response for the time being. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you again, alive anyway," Anderson said warmly. 

"Wasn't expecting to come back from the dead either," she quipped, earning a soft rumble of his shoulders. 

"This looks really bad, Shepard," Anderson pulled in his breath slowly, "I'm hoping you have an explanation." 

"I'm here because I got a tip that the Collectors were going to attack here next."

"We must have the same source," Anderson said with a small smile, "it was just unclear on what side Cerberus was."

"You know me, Sir, I would never attack a human colony for any reason. Much less abduct any colonies." Mary flinched after his title came out, he wasn't that any longer. 

"When I heard you were with them, I had hoped I was wrong," his smile returned entirely, encourage Mary to relax, "You never came to see me on the Citadel."

"I've been busy."

"I can tell," Anderson remarked with a chuckle, looking over the settlement, "The Council was considering letting you return to your Spectre status if your activities with Cerberus remained in the Terminus Systems. Provided you return to the Citadel."

"What is the Human Councilor doing in the Terminus systems?" she dared to ask. 

"You know the Council refuses to do anything about the abducted colonies, and I thought the tip was too much to ignore," Anderson glance back at her as a black shape distorted the light of the sun momentarily, "I'm sick of feeling like I am beating my head against the wall. Knowing that what Sovereign is- it's nightmare stuff. I can't blame others for not wanting to believe it."

Mary turned to look over the compound, finding just a little more interest in the large ship approaching Horizon.

"Give me a little time Shepard, I'll make you get out of here unscathed."

"That would be-"

A black swarm erupted from the ship that just came into view, the rock and metal exterior very familiar. Like a nightmare come to life.


	6. Horizon: Part Two

The six stationed a few clicks away from the settlement watched helplessly as the Collector ship touchdown within the confines of Horizon. The black swarms covered the buildings and walls, enveloping the settlement with ease. The resistance to the attack was short-lived, as the swarms swallowed everything.

The AA guns sat silent, either offline or in a bad repair as it did nothing against the Collector ship landing within the settlement.

Mordin's arms went in every direction, pouring over his thoughts aloud, "No, we can't go in yet. Swarms in mass will be able to detect our presence even with technology. Couldn't predict the numbers. Must modify the solution to swarms later. Fascinating."

Kaidan and Garrus seemed the most upset over the Salarian's fascination with the entire event. A fact that just built off their reflex to rush into the settlement as the swarms had just begun to burst from the ship just before it touched down. Mordin had kept them from rushing in, and they knew he was right. Getting caught themselves was just another way to make the situation worse, and not better. The scientist's rambling over the fact didn't make it better.

"Skies have cleared. We should go."

The Krogan clapped his hands together, and Jack adorned a sideways smile. Zaeed swept up the gun he laid against the shuttle.

"Team not cool enough to be picked by Shepard!" Grunt called loudly.

The others looked at him coldly, each believing he spoke for himself. Well, all but Kaidan. He was team perpetually in the doghouse.

The six were soon off for the settlement of Horizon. They decided for the time being staying together was the smarter move. Communications still being out meant that getting stranded without help would be death for either of the groups. And by the number of Collectors pouring from the ship, they would need all the firepower that they could muster. So working as a unit of six was the call of the day. They knew Shepard was on the opposite side of the settlement and luckily at the furthest point away from the Collector's vessel. So that was the priority, that would take fighting through Collector ranks before they could get to the rest of their team and Commander.

Getting through the first exit gate was easy, as only a small band of Collectors bothered to watch the gate, but after that, the entire force was on high alert. Bringing down waves of enemies as the squad worked through the most direct route to the other side of the base. Grunt charged in ahead of the group, pulling the enemies attention. Jack and Kaidan pulled many of the enemies into the fire of Garrus and Zaeed, while Mordin worked on securing a safer roundabout through many of the locked doors along their route.

At first, there were no bodies left, just marks in the ground where something heavy had been drug into a casket-like shape. The settlers were also gone. As they dug themselves deeper into Horizon, Kaidan realized with horror the story that was unfolding. With a group of Collector's deterred from their duties, he saw the first of the colonists placed into the pods. Frozen bodies with the same frightened expressions from the moment of attack. They weren't yet dead but being collected- for what Kaidan couldn't imagine.

Blazing their way through the base, the colonists started to appear in the frozen states that occurred at the time of the attack: all posed in various poses of defense and fleeing. Some stooped over to help another, and others pushing through others to get away from the invading swarms. While some pointed guns at the air, inevitably trying to thin out the incoming flock. It was frightening but much less disappointing than the mere marks on the grounds to signify a life that had been taken by the Collector army.

The group piled into a nearby apartment to reassess and rest for a short while. One without any frozen colonist to look at them, because that was creepy. Mordin volunteered to remain outside, mostly for the excuse to poke at the frozen beings. Kaidan leaned over the lip of the window, debating if he should get after the Salarian for being so disrespectful, but Garrus arriving beside him shook that notion away.

"Mordin must be having a blast," the Turian said wryly.

Kaidan ignored the remark, rather pent up in his own thoughts. Did Shepard get drug out alive? What if they were too late? Could this still be finished without her? Or was this the beginning of the end? It couldn't be this easy, but it easily could be as well. Just because Mary was a bright flare of energy did not mean it had to end that way. Reapers or not, she could be gone. The galaxy darker because of it.

"Look, don't think the worst," Garrus sighed heavily, finding interest in his two large fingers, "Shepard is most resourceful when faced with impossible odds."

Kaidan was forced to look at the bird-like creature, issuing a dead stare. Why did Garrus think he needed to console him at every turn? The damned bird- that was cruel- skated around the events that made Kaidan a headline. His fretting from the sidelines drove an irritable Kaidan to a breaking point.

"No offense, but is there something you want to say?" words still coming without complete venom, "or are you just chatting?"

Garrus's mandibles rattled, "Things have been... tense. Losing Shepard would be hard on you, me and all these 'lunatics' we have adopted, especially this early in the mission."

"It would make bringing her back useless."

"All I mean by it is that, well," Garrus cleared his throat, "if you need to talk, uh, I am a friend."

Kaidan gave him half a grin.

"Or I can get you drunk enough to forget all about this, be your wingman," Garrus included with a chuckle, "find some pleasant females to... dance with?"

Now the biotic gave a full eye roll, "We better get moving before this gets awkward."

Garrus shrugged and appeared to be grinning, for what the alien could manage,"Or spend time in a cafe on the banks of Arno."

The others were quickly behind them, ready to get moving again. The action on their half waned considerably, as they moved further away from the vessel. More frozen bodies in place, waiting to be taken by the hostile forces. The random pocket of Collectors interrupted them occasionally, but without the numbers of the forces, they had previously encountered.

But soon, with the changing frequency of battle came the more Alliance forces that were peppered in with the colonists of Horizon. Before long, the entire complex around them was swarmed with soldiers in blue uniforms many more of them mobilizing against the swarms to little avail.

It was the side Mary would have encountered first, and she would likely be among the military men if his assumptions were correct. The largest building was the first he decided to enter, and the first familiar faces crossed his path. Miranda froze with a hand outstretched, attempting to conjuring her biotic powers to shield herself a second too late from the seeker swarms, and Jacob behind her still shackled around one wrist. The man helping him out of bondage frozen in action.

"Too bad I don't have a sharpie," Jack said with a wide grin, a kid in a candy shop, "or that her frozen Cheerleader ass is too pathetic to kick when I can't hear her scream."

Her words changed as Kaidan gave her a sharp look, "Shepard must be close." Trying to dismiss Jack before she decided to follow through with her plan. Mary would appreciate his efforts to keep the peace.

Thankfully, Jack decided that it was not worth the time to do something to the frozen Miranda, and the team continued with their investigation. It didn't take long to find Mary, or at least her hand cradling the pistol as she fired from her advantage point above the compound.

Rather than finding just Mary, the human councilor, Anderson was frozen to her left. Ducking behind the counter to retrieve a pistol that had only made it into his hands. The thing was still locked, and unable to fire. Mary's, on the other hand, had fired a few rounds, a stray heat sink clip left in wait on the floor beside her foot. Face contorted in careful rage, bright scars illuminating her jaw in a harsh light. Not as terrible and scary as they had been when she first woke, but not yet faded.

"Heh," Grunt giggled a second time as he prodded the paralyzed Anderson.

Kaidan's gaze was torn from the Commander, watching the Krogan hesitate then poke the man again with another giggle.

"That's enough-"

The Krogan looked to pout, "Jealous you don't dare poke Shepard?"

The biotic's eyes rolled.

"Wouldn't suggest that. Stasis is likely only stopping movement; I theorize they are still aware. I will have to ask Shepard once she gets out."

"I can scrape together a tat gun if anyone is ballsy enough," Jack mused aloud, earning a soft chuckle from Zaeed.

"I say we get out of here; we have Shepard. Why chance the Collector's taking our sorry asses as well," Zaeed broke his silence, "this whole thing went to hell." Jack seemed to agree, and Mordin placed his hand against his jaw.

Kaidan's eyes had long returned to Mary, worrying about the stasis she was set under. Could someone just overcome the stasis? What if it was meant to be permanent? Much worse if she was aware. This stillness would be killing her; he never knew her to be so calm. Being trapped in such a way had her likely screaming from inside her prison. Was it terrible to be amused by the picture?

Her blue eyes snapped to attention, sending Kaidan back a step. It was only a corner of her iris; the smallest movement. But he knew what it meant.

"Shepard wouldn't stand the colonists fending for themselves," Kaidan counseled gently.

"We could always bring Shepard and the others to safety and then return," Garrus offered.

Mordin interrupted, "No. The longer we remain, the higher chance that the Seeker Swarms will return. We must make a choice."

Kaidan pulled in a deep breath, why were they all looking at him?

"Shepard isn't going anywhere. We could save the colony and return to them later."

"Sure, loverboy. Girl Scout Queen here might decide to make me scrub toilets if I don't," Jack said wryly. He wasn't expecting her support. Did she have a heart after all?

"It's your fault if this shits on us," Zaeed mumbled.

Mordin looked too busy with whatever thoughts were in his head to care about the answer. Grunt was happy to kick more Collector ass.

"We could rig up those AA guns to fire at the ship," Garrus motioned at the gun towers in the distance. This was becoming more doable by the moment.

It proved to be more straightforward than Kaidan was expecting. He didn't grow comfortable being the person that the others turned toward. Or to be the one blamed by the Mechanic (or was it the Maintenance guy?) for the attack on the peaceful settlement. He threw out the typical colonist attitude of being anti-council and anti-alliance, something that Kaidan found to be particularly grating. How Shepard put up with this on a regular basis was beyond him. Especially when someone in her party scoffed at each moment, she moved a tich beyond polite. He had many actions to reconsider upon realizing he took many of her efforts for granted. Being the Commander was not a pleasant job, and this mission involved little interpersonal skill with strangers.

Though, the husks and concoctions of mass and bodies firing shockwaves at him was the easy part. Finding the gun and hacking the comm systems was almost too easy, Edi clipped back into contact quickly, working her way into the weapon's programming, so they had a chance at repelling the Collectors.

Then things went to hell.

Scions were easily defeated with only one to face, and the husks nothing more than a menace to be shot away like the annoying pests they were. But add Collector forces that suppressed fire, the six-man team was quickly pinned down. Shields were only recharging fast enough to shake themselves of the husks that had moved around the cover.

Each attempt to advance was halted by the whir of a yellow laser-like blast, that took down Kaidan's defenses faster than he liked to admit. He wasn't the only one having issues, Mordin went down first and Garrus after him in the Turian's attempt to help the scientist.

Grunt's charge had taken out the scion to the right at the cost of breaking from the squad, but the focused fire kept the krogan from moving across the field to help the others.

"Edi, how much longer-" fighting to keep his words from becoming a scream.

"75 percent."

"Edi-"

"75 and one-half percent."

Kaidan swore under his breath, glancing over his cover. The hulking shape shadowing his view of the field before him. Allowing him to watch as the creature plucked him from behind the crate shoving the arm cannon directly into the center of his chest piece.


End file.
